fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Peas
"The Little Peas" is the twelfth episode in season 5 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on November 22, 2007. Plot This episode tells the story of "The Big Cheese" through the eyes of a pint-sized imaginary friend named Peas, detailing how he helped Frankie turn a negative into a positive. The episode starts with Frankie telling the whole house about the upcoming news report, when Cheese shows up. Meanwhile, Peas, a green imaginary friend wearing a thimble, shows a positive attitude about the situation and sets off to work. However, Peas sees that Cheese is still inside the house so he tries to warn Frankie. He finds Frankie carrying laundry at the entrance when Mr Herriman calls every imaginary friend outside to test out the new security system. Frankie drops the clothes basket with Peas in, and goes outside. Mr Herriman locks the door, and Peas is the only imaginary friend still inside. He tries and tries to open the front doors so everyone can get back in, but he ultimately fails. But, while he fails to open the front doors, when he gets outside, he convinces Frankie to turn the broadcast around and use it to ask for charity. They then use the charity money to fix up Foster's and get a new security system, which Cheese immediately bypasses. Trivia *The episode was produced and aired during the 2007-08 Writer's Guild of America strike, which explains why most of it is recycled footage from "The Big Cheese". *This is the last episode that premiered in 2007. *This is Cheese's last major role in the series. *Some fans dislike this episode due to it being a retelling of The Big Cheese. *This episode's title card was never shown in the U.S.A. *In this episode, Peas can't be heard by anyone unless he speaks in their ear or uses a megaphone. But in "The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To", he can be heard very clearly when Bloo almost steps on him. *This episode's title card is very similar to "The Big Cheese". *This is Erin Peterson's return and also her final role, which this is actually a flashback episode of "The Big Cheese". Luckily, Tabby (along with Brock Bachman) had not made further appearance after "Bloo's the Boss", as not being well-regarded as Erin. *This episode had some mistakes/goofs if is compared with the original version of The Big Cheese episode: **When Peas was trying to go outside after heard the order of Mr Herriman, can be hear the sounds of the buttons of the security systems when Herriman try to unlock the door, but when he put the wrong password, this activates the alarm of the security system and Frankie says calmly to Mr Herriman that the door is still locked. In The Big Cheese when Mr Herriman put the wrong password, this don't activated any alarm and Frankie never talk calmly when she says that the door was locked, she even lets out an scream out of frustration to discover that Mr Herriman let everyone outside of the mansion. **When everyone were imitating Cheese to get the password and he forced them to throw rocks to the mansion, the residents were throwing rocks for at least several minutes. While in the original episode, the residents only throw one rock for person, making that this event only took roughly one minute or even less. **When Peas was about to open the door with the rock, and he fell from the upper part of the door by the angry slam of Frankie to the door because Cheese spoiled the chance of put the password in the last second, the alarm wasn't activated. But in the original episode when Cheese ruined the chance to open the door, this activated the alarm. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Cheese Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes hated by majority